


Light up my Life

by ShouJingshen



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Soft Catherine of Aragon, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouJingshen/pseuds/ShouJingshen
Summary: It was all too bright for Anne, and it burned.Catherine is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Light up my Life

It hurt. It all hurt so, so much. Everything was so bright. Too bright. The world burned brightly in a blaze of thousands of colours, and she was left gripping onto the edge. She wasn’t bright. She was grey, dark and charred like ash, just waiting for the inevitable drop below. 

She had tried to be bright, like everything else. She danced and played upon the winds of life, an ember mocking the constraints of the fire below. Everyone had called her ‘young’ and ‘cheerful’. She managed to burn brighter than everything else. It had helped for a while, but then she started to fizzle out. She had nothing to support her, to keep her burning. And so she fell. She thought no one had noticed, all too caught up in their own light.

She gripped onto the rope tightly, causing marks to run across her hands. The darkness in her mind roared, rearing up its ugly head. She was no fire. She had nothing. She was nothing. The darkness spread, clawing at her mind like a rabid animal. She started to tie the rope around a high up branch. This is where it would all end. She heard the crunch of leaves. Her hands started shaking, a small burst of fire spreading through her veins. She started tying it faster as the footsteps got louder and faster. She was going to do it... This was it... She put the noose around her neck and got ready to step off when-

“No!”

Anne froze. She hadn’t expected anyone to care. She hadn’t expected anyone to notice. She didn’t even register when the noose was undone. Her mind caught up to her as she was enveloped in golden flames. It wasn’t too bright this time. It was warm and comforting. She sobbed as the golden fire embraced her. 

“Hey,” the flames said, “it’ll be okay”

Anne gave a half smile, looking up at Catherine. How could Anne forget that she would care. She always cared. “Hey...” Anne mumbled, fiddling with her shirt, “I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay, amor... It’ll all be okay...” Catherine’s voice drowned out the world around her. It was calm and comforting.

“Why do you even bother with me?” Anne sighed, “I’m just dragging you down... you could be much brighter without me.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” -Catherine smiled- “You’re having a hard time right now. That’s fine. Until then, I’ll just have to burn brightly enough for the both of us.”

Catherine wiped away Anne’s tears as they leaned into each other. They weren’t alright now, but if they made it, even if just a bit further, it would be enough.


End file.
